Campamento Trilogía Episodio I de Takato y Rika
by Cyborg Kuro-Chan
Summary: Takato, Henry y Rika deciden ir a un campamento para un motivo especial. Henry observa algo entre Takato y Rika y quiere ayudarlos ¿Que hará?
1. Default Chapter

Ya ha pasado 1 año desde que los 3 Tamers derroraton al agente Delipa, Takato recordo ese día y quiere celebrarlo con los dos Tamers que lo acompañaron desde el principio, o sea Henry y Rika, decirle a Henry no fué un problema pero decirle a Rika fue como intentar detener la marea(muy dificil) ya que este chico tenía un sentimiento especial hacia Rika. Al llegar al sitio, que previamente los padres de los Tamers acordaron, todo iba bien. Pero Henry observaba que Rika y Takato se dirigían la palabra con mucha vergüenza. Asi que Henry ideó un plan."Espero que funcione" pensaba. Como dato adicional el padre que los acompaña es el señor Wong (padre de Henry) que formó parte elemental en la lucha contra el Delipa, y se tomo una semana de vacaciones.Pero veamos como se desarrollará esta historia, amor si va a haber pero en una parte habra un poquito de tristeza. Todos los capitulos estarán a mas tardar el 25 de Agosto. Empecemos 


	2. Las Observaciones de Henry

Capítulo 1: Las observaciones de Henry  
  
Antes que nada quiero decir que si no se leyeron el prólogo.¡¡¡¡Lastima!!!! pues leanlo.   
  
Ya es el segundo día de campamento Takato y Rika rara vez se dirigían la palabra, y cuando lo hacían se sonrojaban. El chico de Hong kong le interesó lo que pasaba entre ellos dos y quería darles el "empujon" para aclarar sus sentimientos mutuos. En la mañana Henry Wong observaba a Takato y se acerco a el para preguntarle algo. El sr Wong estaba en la cabaña y Rika fue a dar un paseo.   
  
Henry:Oye Takato, podemos hablar.   
  
Takato:Claro   
  
Salieron a caminar   
  
Henry:Takato, te he visto raro ultimamente en especial cuando te ves con Rika.   
  
Al oir ese nombre Takato se sonrojó   
  
Takato:(sonrojado)no es nada es solo que...que...que Rika está muy bonita.   
  
Henry:Y te gusta.   
  
Takato:(desenfrenado)Nonononononono no es eso solo se ve bonita nada mas.   
  
Henry:entonces por que estas rojo   
  
Takato:Ehhhhh es...es...es por el calor nada mas jajajaja(risa fingida)   
  
Henry:(con gota)Que raro.   
  
Sr. Wong:¡Henry ven un segundo!   
  
Henry:¡¡Voy!!   
  
Henry se fue y Takato salio a caminar. En un río cercano, Takato estaba caminando hasta que vio a Rika en una orilla del río. Se iba a esconder pero pisó una rama.   
  
Crrrackkkk   
  
Rika:¿Quien anda ahi?   
  
Takato:Soy yo.   
  
Rika:(sonrojada)Ta-ka-to.   
  
Takato:Disculpa, estaba caminando y pise una rama, lo siento.   
  
Rika:No importa. Porque no... hablamos. Ven si quieres.   
  
Takato:(sonrojado)Está bien.   
  
Takato se sentó al lado de Rika. Los dos hablaban de qué habian hecho durante el lapso de tiempo en el que no se vieron, pero no se miraban hasta que por una cosa que otra se miraron y se quedaron paralizados mirandose el uno al otro. Lentamente se iban acercando pero...   
  
Henry:¡¡¡¡¡Takato, Rika, a desayunar!!!!!   
  
Oyeron lo que dijo Henry y "salieron del trance".   
  
Takato:Vamos a desayunar.   
  
Rika:Sii, vamos.   
  
Takato:(pensando)¿Qué me habrá pasado?...   
  
Rika:(pensando y como continuando)...Acaso quería besarlo.   
  
Al rato   
  
Henry:(metiche)¿Por qué vienen juntos ehhh?   
  
Rika:(sonrojada)Nos encontramos en el camino.   
  
Takato:(sonrojado)Si   
  
Henry:(pensando)Creo que se gustan pero creo que necesitan un empujon y yo se los daré   
  
Despues del desayuno Takato se quedo en la cabaña a ayudar al señor Wong y Henry salió a hablar con Rika, Takato se puso celoso pero no lo demostró.   
  
**En el bosque**   
  
Henry y Rika estaban en un árbol hablando   
  
Henry:¿Que te pasa Rika? has estado muy rara en especial cuando ves a Takato.   
  
Rika no lo soporto   
  
Rika:Sabes Henry la verdad, me gusta Takato, pero siento que yo no le gusto. Ademas me da pena decirselo por temor a que me rechaze,(N.A:problema clásico)entiendes.   
  
Pero(sollozando)si no le gusto de veras no se que haré.   
  
Henry:Calmate, veras que todo saldrá bien   
  
En ese momento Takato fue a dar una vuelta.   
  
Henry quería consolar a Rika y la abrazó diciendole que no se ponga triste.   
  
En ese momento Un chico ve la escena, es Takato. Henry ve a Takato pero él no se da cuenta de que Henry está viéndolo.   
  
Henry:(pensando) Oh no, es Takato ahora si las hice.   
  
¿Como actuará Takato ante esto?¿Que pasará si Rika se entera?Y¿Que pasara con la relación entre Takato y Rika?   
  
Averiguenlo en el proximo capítulo 


	3. Traición e Ignorancia

Capítulo 2:Traición e Ignorancia  
  
En el capítulo anterior los 3 Tamers Takato, Henry y Rika fueron de campamento con motivo de aniversario por derrotar al agente delipa.   
  
Takato y Rika se veian muy extraños porque rara vez se hablaban.Henry decidio averiguar y converso con los dos por separado, pero metió la pata porque Henry abrazó a Rika para consolarla y en ese momento Takato los vio sin que Rika se diera cuenta.Pero vamos a ver como me sale este capitulo.   
  
**En el Bosque**   
  
Henry:(pensando)Ahora si que la hice   
  
Takato:(pensando triste)Ahora veo el porque no quería dirigirme tanto la palabra. Era porque no quería interrumpir su relación con Henry.Creo que ya perdí.   
  
Takato se echó a correr al bosque llorando y Henry no podía soltar a Rika asi que dejo de abrazarla.   
  
Henry:Sabes Rika, presiento que va a haber problemas si quieres estar con Takato.   
  
Rika:¿Por qué?   
  
Henry:Creo que el lo explicaría mejor que yo   
  
Henry y Rika se pararon y fueron a almorzar. Takato ya estaba en la mesa con el señor Wong. Pero cuando Rika y Henry llegaron.   
  
**En el Campamento**   
  
Sr. Wong:Hola chicos como les fue.   
  
Henry:(con sarcasmo)Bien..., muy bien.   
  
Lo ultimo lo dijo mas lento y mirando a Takato quien estaba comiendo con una mirada fría.   
  
Henry:Hola Takato te pasa algo.   
  
Takato:...   
  
Rika:Oye, Takato ¿no te pasa nada?   
  
Takato no respondió y dirigió la palabra al Sr. Wong.   
  
Takato:(serio)Gracias por la comida voy a caminar... un rato.   
  
Miró a Henry y a Rika con una mirada de que no quería dirigirles ni la mirada y se fué al río para bajar la comida.   
  
Despues de que Rika y Henry almorzaron, el Sr. Wong fue al río a hablar con Takato.   
  
**En el río**   
  
Sr. Wong:Hola Takato, te sucede algo.   
  
Takato:La verdad Sr. Wong...   
  
Sr. Wong:Llamame Tao.   
  
Takato:La verdad, Tao, es que me siento mal por algo que vi   
  
Tao:Y que viste.   
  
Takato:Antes que nada dire que me gusta Rika mas que a nadie. Pero hoy dia vi algo que no me gusto. Vi a su hijo y a Rika abrazandose.   
  
Tao:De veras, yo entiendo lo que te pasa pero a veces puedes malentender las cosas.   
  
Takato:Acaso habló con ellos   
  
Tao:No lo hice.   
  
Takato:Y que debo hacer.   
  
Tao:Hablar con mi hijo y con Rika, verás que todo se arreglará. Otra cosa. Para que puedas sentirte mejor, por que no nos juntamos en la noche y practicamos Tai-Chi.   
  
Takato:Eso me ayudará   
  
Tao:Te aseguro que bastante.   
  
**En el campamento**   
  
Rika:¿Por qué Takato actuó asi?   
  
Henry:Veras, lo que pasa es que nos vio abrazandonos y se puso triste, tal vez no nos dirija la palabra   
  
Rika:Asi no podré decirle lo que siento.   
  
Henry:Bueno, antes que nada, tenemos que evitar que Takato nos vea juntos y si podemos, acercarnos a el para explicarle todo.(un pensamiento paso por su cabeza)Sabes, hablando de eso, para que te sientas mejor te diré que Takato me conto que te encontró muy bonita como estas ahora.   
  
Rika se sonrojo   
  
Rika:(sonrojada)En serio dijo eso.   
  
Henry:De su boca salió.   
  
Rika se sintio mucho mejor al sentir que Takato la encuentra bonita como era ahora.Pero no era prueba para saber si le gustaba o no.   
  
Durante la tarde Takato y Tao se quedaron a descansar en el río.Rika se quedó a descansar en la cabaña y Henry salió a caminar.Pero   
  
Henry:Ya lo tengo. Se de un modo para unir a Rika y Takato pero necesitaré ayuda.   
  
¿Que plan tendrá Henry?¿Que pasará ahora que Rika y Takato se hablan menos que antes?   
  
Descubranlo en el proximo capítulo 


	4. Una noche con Amor

Capítulo 3: Una noche con Amor  
  
En referencia al tema general pues ya lo saben.A Takato le gusta Rika.   
  
A Rika le gusta Takato.Henry provocó un ligero malentendido y lo va a arreglar con un plan que le llegó a la mente.Ahora va el capitulo 3 y nos remontamos a la noche del segundo día.Takato con Tao(el Sr Wong) practicaban Tai chi para meditar.Henry observaba a Takato, y Rika estaba en su cama pensando.   
  
**Afuera de la Cabaña**   
  
Tao:Bien, muy bien ahora haz este movimiento.   
  
Takato:(con problemas)A-A-Así.   
  
Tao:Bien. Ahora para practicar y meditar concentrate usando los movimientos que aprendiste.   
  
Takato:Bien.   
  
Takato practicó con Tao, él se sentía muy relajado y comprendió que tal vez malentendió lo que vió en la mañana y que le debe una disculpa a Henry y a Rika.   
  
Mientras tanto un chico observaba los entrenamientos.   
  
Henry:(detrás de un arbol)Bien espero que funcione mi plan... por lo menos quiero que se disculpen.   
  
Tao:Bueno descansemos un rato si quieres ve a caminar.   
  
Takato:Esta bien, iré al río   
  
Tao:Bueno.   
  
Takato fue al río y Henry se dirigió a su papá.   
  
Henry:Papá puedo contarte algo   
  
Tao:Si, dime.   
  
Henry:Verás, de seguro sabes que a Takato le gusta Rika.   
  
Tao:Si.   
  
Henry:Bueno, lo que pasa es que a Rika tambien le gusta Takato pero le da vergüenza hablar con él, y quiero pedirte un favor.   
  
Tao:¿Cuál?   
  
Henry:Puedes ir a tu cama y fingir que estas dormido.   
  
Tao:Claro. Y creo que entiendo tu plan.   
  
Henry:El plan es...   
  
Henry le conto el plan a su papá y lo encontro un algo arriesgado pero útil en casos como este.Tao hizo su parte y se escondió y Henry fue a decirle algo a Rika.   
  
Henry:¡¡Rika!!   
  
Rika:¿Que pasa?   
  
Henry:Es Takato se está ahogando en el río.   
  
Rika al oir eso se asusto demasiado.   
  
Rika:No hay tiempo que perder. Ve a avisarle a tu papá.   
  
Henry:Si.   
  
Rika salió corriendo al río y vio si Takato estaba pero él se encontraba en la orilla, sentado.   
  
Rika:(pensando)No le pasa nada.Veré si esta bien.   
  
Rika camina hacia Takato y lo toca del hombro.   
  
Rika:Oye Takato   
  
Takato:(pensando)Es Rika. Creo que es la mejor oportunidad que esperaba me disculparé y se lo diré.(en voz alta)Eh, hola Rika ¿Que pasa?   
  
Rika:Hola. Henry me dijo que te ahogabas pero creo que no tocaste el agua.   
  
Takato:Si. Oye... quiero disculparme por la actitud de esta tarde. Te vi abrazandote con Henry y me senti con ganas de no verlos.   
  
Rika:Así que si nos viste   
  
Takato:Si.Pero eso es otra cosa.   
  
Rika se sintio aliviada al saber que ya podía hablar con él con confianza.Se sento al lado de Takato y veían hacia un lago rio abajo.   
  
Takato:(sonrojado)¿Rika, por casualidad te gusta alguien?   
  
Rika se sintio rara ante esa pregunta pero creía el motivo de la pregunta.   
  
Rika:Si me gusta alguien. Me gusta una persona que encuentro como un gran amigo. Alguien en quien sé que puedo confiar. Un chico animado, con espiritu, valor y un deseo de ser el mejor.   
  
Takato:Bueno pues te diré que me gusta una chica que era muy fría de principio pero al conocerla mejor me di cuenta que se volvía mas abierta, mas amigable y por sobre todo...(abraza a Rika)mas bonita.   
  
Al sentir el brazo de Takato en su espalda Rika se sonrojó al instante y reconoció que la chica que describió es ella misma. Rika pasó su brazo por la espalda de Takato y se acurrucó hacia él.   
  
Rika:Siento mucho frío.   
  
Takato:No importa, yo impediré que tengas frío porque te amo mas que a nadie.   
  
Rika:¿En serio? pues yo tambien.   
  
En ese momento se acurrucaron más y mas y ya no sintieron frío. Al contrario, sentían el calor de su amor en cada parte de su cuerpo.   
  
Rika:¿Que te parece si vamos a la cabaña ya esta empezando a estar fresco el aire?   
  
Takato:Lo que digas.   
  
Rika se paró y Takato estuvo detras de ella, y Takato decidó aprovechar la ocasión asi que tomó a Rika del brazo la giró, la abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios. Un beso que Rika aceptó con gusto. Mientras tanto Tao y Henry sacan fotos con su cámara digital.   
  
Tao:Me pregunto que dirán los padres si ven esta escena.   
  
Henry:De seguro los separarán.   
  
Tao:Si asi que mantengamos estas fotos en secreto para los padres. Y solo se las mostramos a los 2 mañana.   
  
Henry:Será divertido.   
  
Rika y Takato se dejaron de besar y fueron a la cabaña tomados de la mano.Henry y Tao se adelantaron.En el resto de la noche Takato y Rika la pasaron de maravilla, durmieron juntos, se besaron hasta no poder y se durmieron.   
  
A la mañana siguiente...   
  
Hasta aquí lo dejo por que al día siguiente pasarán cosas que no se imaginan. Lo que les digo es que los tamers verán a viejos amigos que se quedarán pasmados al oir la noticia. Y una chica se desilucionara al saber la noticia. Y no se imaginarán con quien se queda.   
  
Nos vemooos.   
  
N.A:Cualquier queja opinion duda o encargo de fanfics háganmelo saber 


	5. Visitas Inesperadas

Capítulo 4: Visitas Inesperadas  
  
Hola de nuevo soy Kuro-chan el gato cibernetico diciendoles que este es el penúltimo capítulo de "Campamento".Lamento el orden de los capítulos 3 y 4. Yo por mi parte me ahorraré lo que ha pasado en capítulos anteriores asi que comenzare ahora como lo deje en el otro capítulo.   
  
A la mañana siguiente Takato despertó abrazado a Rika.   
  
Takato:(susurro)Despierta Rika ya es de día.   
  
Rika:(medio dormida)Ehhh, hola Takato(lo besa)buenos días.   
  
Takato:Como dormiste.   
  
Rika:Como nunca.   
  
Rika empieza a besar a Takato y se quedan tumbados en la cama. Dejemoslos solos un rato.   
  
Mientras tanto un grupo de personas iba en autobus a donde estaban Takato y los demas.   
  
**En el autobus**   
  
Hirokazu:Ojalá que Takato se alegre con el regalo que le llevamos.   
  
Kenta:Si. Gracias a Shibumi logramos traerles esta sorpresa.   
  
Shibumi:No es para tanto. Solo les concedí un favor.   
  
Yuri:Igual se lo agradecemos de nuevo.(pensando)ojala pueda ver a Takato.   
  
En el campamento Rika y Takato ya se dejaron de besar, se vistieron y fueron a desayunar con Tao y Henry.   
  
**En una mesa al lado de la cabaña**   
  
Tao:Hola. Buenos dias a los dos.(picaro)La pasaron bien anoche porque no los vi. ¿Que dices Henry?.   
  
Henry:No lo se, tal vez se besaron o algo asi.Que te parece si vemos la cámara de nuevo.   
  
Rika y Takato:¿¿¿¡¡¡Queeeee!!!???   
  
Takato:¿Nos vieron?.   
  
Tao:Me pareció raro que no aparecieras despues del descanso que te di.   
  
Rika:No puedo creer que nos hayan visto.   
  
Henry:Pero lo hicimos y hacían bonita pareja.   
  
Takato:(enojado hacia Henry)Maldito...(se calmó),uuufff igual(se dirigió a Rika)nos vieron.   
  
Rika:Si   
  
Henry y Tao:Vamos. El beso, el beso, el beso, el beso.   
  
Cuando dijeron eso Takato y Rika se resignaron y se dieron un beso a las narices de los 2. Despues de desayunar llegaron Hirokazu y los demas.   
  
Hirokazu:Hola Takato, Henry, Rika.   
  
Takato:Hirokazu, Kenta, Yuri.¿Como estan?   
  
Shibumi:Tao, tiempo sin verte.   
  
Tao:Hola Shibumi.   
  
Despues de saludarse.   
  
Hirokazu:Takato te traemos una sorpresa, a Henry y a Rika tambien.   
  
Henry:¿Que es?   
  
De las espaldas de Hirokazu.   
  
Terriermon:(gritando)¡¡¡¡Henry!!!!   
  
Terriermon se lanzo a Henry.   
  
Guilmon:¡¡¡Takato!!!   
  
Guilmon se abalanzó a Takato.   
  
Renamon:(apareciendo)Rika como estas.   
  
Takato:Guilmon!! Como estas amigo.   
  
Henry:Terriermon!! Cuanto tiempo sin verte.   
  
Rika:Renamon!! Como llegaste aqui.   
  
Hirokazu:Como hoy se cumplió 1 año desde que dejamos a nuestros digimons Shibumi hizo lo imposible y los trajo al mundo real para hoy.   
  
Tao:Gracias por el favor Shibumi.   
  
Shibumi:No es nada.   
  
Henry:Takato ¿Que te parece si les contamos nuestra sorpresa?(guiñandole un ojo)   
  
Takato:¿Que dices tu Rika?   
  
Rika:Por mi está bien   
  
Kenta:¿¿De que sorpresa hablan??   
  
Henry:Yo lo diré.   
  
Yuri:No nos tengas en suspenso.   
  
Henry:Bueno, lo que pasa es que... Takato y Rika ¡¡¡Se dieron de novios!!!   
  
Todos a excepcion de Tao y los novios se quedaron boquiabiertos.   
  
Kenta:Imposible!!!   
  
Hirokazu:¡¡¿¿En serio??!!   
  
Los digimons:¿¿¿¿¿?????   
  
Yuri:....(pensando)Esto... debe ser una.. pesadilla.No debe estar pasando.   
  
Takato:Es cierto yo amo a Rika.   
  
Rika:Y yo amo a Takato y lo voy a probar.   
  
Takato:Yo tambien lo probaré   
  
Para probarlo se dieron un beso ante todos. Todos quedaron pasmados y Yuri se derrumbó. Henry observo que Yuri era la única triste de todos. Y al verla Henry se sintio raro.   
  
¿Que sintió Henry?¿Podrá Yuri admitir que Takato y Rika son novios?   
  
Veanlo en el último capítulo que saldrá este fin de semana 


	6. Una Nueva pareja Nace

Capítulo 5: Una Nueva pareja nace.  
  
Haré un resumen breve.   
  
Takato, Rika y Henry se fueron de campamento con el Sr. Wong.Takato y Rika se dieron de novios despues de un malentendido. Hirokazu, Kenta y Yuri, junto con Shibumi, fueron al campamento con unos viejos amigos. Al llegar hubieron 2 sorpresas. Para los campistas les llegó la sorpresa de sus digimons. A las visitas. La sorpresa del noviazgo. Ahora hay personas felices, tristes e impresionadas. Veamos como sale al final todo este atado.   
  
Nos trasladamos al río donde Takato y Rika estaban sentados y muy juntitos. Ya es de tarde, despues de almuerzo todos los demás a excepcion de Yuri que salió a caminar, conversaban y a la vez les expicaban a los digimons el porqué del noviazgo de Takato y Rika.   
  
Rika:(acurrucada a Takato)¿Qué crees que pase ahora que somos novios Takato?   
  
Takato:Tal vez tengamos que estar juntos mas tiempo, salir a citas y superar todo juntos   
  
Rika:Ojala que sea asi siempre.   
  
Takato:Vaya. Creo que ahora eres menos enojona y mas madura.   
  
Rika:(algo enojada pero hablando en broma)¿Queeeeé? acaso crees que antes era muy cabra chica.   
  
Takato:(negándolo)nonononononono, no me malentiendas...   
  
Rika:(riendose)Pues veo que tu tambien has madurado.   
  
Takato:(rojo)¿lo crees?   
  
Rika:Te apuesto un beso a que lo admites.   
  
Takato:Si es asi lo admito con gusto.   
  
Y como Rika gano Takato empezó a besar a Rika y nada los podría separar. Mientras tanto Yuri veía a los 2 desde el bosque.   
  
Yuri:(llorando)Creo que Takato ya amaba a Rika desde que la conoció.   
  
Yuri corrió llorando hacia el bosque.   
  
Al rato cuando Takato y Rika se separaron.   
  
Rika:¿Por qué te separaste?   
  
Takato:Sabes Henry me preguntó algo extraño antes del almuerzo.   
  
**Flashback**   
  
Henry:Takato ¿Cómo te sentías cuando veias a Rika?   
  
Takato:Bueno sentía que solo tenía vista para ella que era hermosa pero que no podía decirselo. ¿Por qué?   
  
Henry:Bueno pues me pasó algo raro cuando vi a Yuri, algo parecido a lo que acabas de describir.   
  
Takato:¿Eehhhhh?   
  
**Fin del Flashback**   
  
Rika:¿Crees tú que...   
  
Takato:Si. A Henry le gusta Yuri.   
  
Rika:Que raro. Y que te parece si le ayudamos, se lo debemos.   
  
Takato:Si.El plan es...   
  
Takato y Rika se ponen de acuerdo y van a hablar con los que tienen problemas.Takato fue a hablar con Henry. Rika fue al bosque a buscar a Yuri.   
  
**En el bosque**   
  
Rika se encuentra a Yuri.   
  
Rika:Hola Yuri. ¿Que te pasa?   
  
Yuri:No puedo creer porque Takato se fue contigo.   
  
Rika:¿Acaso te gusta Takato?.   
  
Yuri:Si, pero ya no. Por favor cuidalo es un buen chico.   
  
Rika:Lo haré. Y... te gusta alguien mas aparte de Takato.   
  
Yuri:Si. Me gusta ese chico que tiene de compañero a ese digimon de orejas largas.   
  
Rika:Te refieres a Henry.   
  
Yuri:Si.   
  
Rika:(pensando)que suerte.   
  
**En la Cabaña**   
  
Takato:...asi que te gusta Yuri.   
  
Henry:(sonrojado)Si, me puedes ayudar a estar con ella.   
  
Takato:Veré que puedo hacer.   
  
Takato sale y se reune con Rika en el río.   
  
Takato:¿Que averiguaste?   
  
Rika:Es un hecho. A Yuri le gusta Henry.   
  
Takato:Esto es genial hay que prepararlo todo.   
  
Rika:Si.   
  
Takato y Rika tenian la idea, ahora los 2 volvieron con sus correspondientes "victimas" y los llevaron al río.   
  
**En el bosque**   
  
Rika:¿Por que no vas al río junto a la grán roca y despues te alcanzo?   
  
Yuri:Ok.   
  
**En la cabaña camino al río**   
  
Takato:Ve al río junto a esa roca y despues te alcanzo.   
  
Henry:Esta bien.(pensando)Esto me suena familiar.   
  
Takato fue por la camara digital de Tao y se encontró con Rika en un arbol cerca de ahi. Henry llego al río y se encontró con Yuri sentada asi que no tuvo nada que perder y fue hacia ella.   
  
Henry:(sonrojado)Hola Yuri.   
  
Yuri se dio media vuelta y se sonrojó al ver a Henry.   
  
Yuri:(sonrojada)Hola Henry.   
  
Henry:¿Que haces?   
  
Yuri:Solo estaba viendo la corriente del río.   
  
Henry se sentó al lado de Yuri y empezaron a conversar hasta el momento en el que Henry dijo esta pregunta.   
  
Henry:¿Quien te gusta?   
  
Yuri:(sonrojada)¿Por qué no lo adivinas?   
  
Henry:Es alguien que conozco.   
  
Yuri:(emocionada)Si.   
  
Henry:esta aquí en el campamento.   
  
Yuri:(mas emocionada)Si si.   
  
Henry:Es Hirokazu.   
  
Yuri:No no no no.   
  
Henry:Es Kenta   
  
Yuri:mmmmmmm... no.   
  
Henry se sitio como si la posibilidad se reducía a una, a él mismo, en ese momento Henry se arriesgo.   
  
Henry:(sonrojado)¿Soy... yo?.   
  
Yuri:¿Que crees tu?   
  
Henry:(decidido)No importa si soy yo pero te diré que tu me... gustas... mucho.   
  
Yuri se sorprendió al oir que la respuesta que dio era la que esperaba.   
  
Yuri:(sonrojada)Pues... te dire... que tu tambien... me gustas mucho.   
  
Yuri abrazó a Henry y él ya tenía la seguridad de poder abrazarla.   
  
Henry:Yuri, te amo.   
  
Yuri:Yo tambien.   
  
Ambos se dieron un beso que inició una nueva pareja. Mientras tanto Takato y Rika hablaban mientras sacaban fotos.   
  
Takato:¿Crees que el inicio del romance de ellos y nosotros fue casi el mismo?.   
  
Rika:Tal vez. Pero me alegro que haya sido asi, mi amor.   
  
Takato dejo de tomar fotos no solo para respetar a la pareja sino para complacer a SU pareja.   
  
Takato:Tienes razon mi amor, toda la razón.   
  
Takato abrazó a Rika mientras que Henry abrazaba a Yuri. Esto hizo que el atardecer fuera hermoso para los 4. Takato y Rika estaban ansiosos de sentir nuevas experiencias juntos, Henry y Yuri tambien. Al finalizar el tercer día Henry y Yuri les dijeron a todos y todos se sorprendieron otra vez. Pero para Henry su amor duró poco ya que Yuri tenía que volver a su casa con los demas pero con la promesa de que se volverán a ver. Esta promesa se selló con un beso de ellos 2.   
  
"Finnale" 


End file.
